1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling. More particularly, the invention relates to a pipe coupling for high-pressure pipes or hoses. The coupling has coupling pieces provided at the ends to be connected, in each instance, and has a cuff that couples the coupling pieces, using at least two shear elements.
2. The Prior Art
A coupling of the embodiment described initially has become known from the utility model DE 73 41 019 U1. This coupling is a connecting element for a pipe connection secured against shear. High-pressure pipes or high-pressure hoses, in other words pipes or hoses for the application of pressures above 50 bar, usually taking into consideration pressures up to several 100 bar, are not described.
Such high-pressure pipes and high-pressure hoses are used in many different ways, particularly underground, in order to provide tunneling machines provided there with the required hydraulic pressure. This use raises the problem that such pipes or hoses must follow the advancing shield structures. This requirement presupposes guidance and transport of the high-pressure pipes or high-pressure hoses, in order to avoid damage and to guarantee problem-free operation of the tunneling machines throughout.
In the past, problems have often resulted because the related pipe coupling projects beyond the outside diameter of the pipelines or hoses, and consequently can be damaged during transport, and/or no problem-free transport is possible. Examples of such pipe couplings, which have otherwise proven themselves, are the object of DE 100 07 369 A1. At this point, the invention sets in.